Recently, a problem about environment such as environmental pollution and global warming has been raised largely. For example, regarding a vehicle (i.e., an automotive vehicle), reduction of an emission gas such as carbon dioxide gas is one of main objects.
Further, regarding a vehicle, an object related to safety has been raised largely since traffic accidents have been increased.
In view of the above points, intelligence technology for vehicles and high performance technology for vehicles have advanced in order to improve measures related to the environmental problems (such as fuel consumption rate) and measures related to safety. A certain result has been achieved.
When an individual driver tries to drive a vehicle economically and safety, improvement of a fuel consumption rate (and reduction of emission gas) and reduction of traffic accidents may be expected. Thus, it is one of important issues to improve driving skills of each driver. Thus, many methods for promoting economy driving and safe driving of a driver have been proposed (for example, in the patent document No. 1: JP-A-2002-230696).
The patent document No. 1 teaches a technique for providing benefits to a driver who drives a vehicle safety. Specifically, the patent document No. 1 teaches the technique for determining driving status of the vehicle and for giving an beneficial point according to determination results. When the driver drives the vehicle safety, he gets points in accordance with a degree of safety driving. Further, the patent document No. 1 teaches service for utilizing points with various payments, the points earned by the driver.
Here, in view of measures for environment, it is preferable to limit usage of the vehicle. When points are given to the driver who drives the vehicle safety, the driver may consider using the vehicle even in case of a very short distance transfer. When the vehicle is used for the very short distance transfer, it is not preferable for the environment. In this point, it is preferable to perform diagnosis (i.e., to perform a point providing method) in view of influence to the environment.
Further, as another problem, conventionally, it is not considered to diagnose driving status in each owner of a vehicle when the vehicle is owned by multiple persons commonly. For example, the driving status of all owners is diagnosed as a whole.